The last Love letter
by Megan May
Summary: Juliet had always loved seeing people in pain, her latest victim was Tamaik. See how she ruined his life and took lives for her enjoyment. A little different then most Ouran fanfics. TamakixOc. oneshot.


The Last Love Letter

Let me start off by introducing myself. Hello, my name is Juliet Karri. I'm five feet, five inches tall with short blond hair and green eyes. I've gone to Ouran for two years now and in that two years I was able to dissolve the host club, reveal that Haruhi was a girl to the entire school and capture the heart of the host clubs beloved leader. I will never know how it happened or how he stayed with me even after all I put him threw but I love him. I always will love him. Not matter what.

But I must leave him now. I made a mistake. A mistake much, much bigger than any others I have made in my entire life. You see, I have always been quite violent and when the twins began taunting me today after school I could help but, well, kill them with the small hand gun I carry every where with me. I used to live in a busy city with a lot of crime and bought such a thing to protect myself.

So now to tell my dearest Tamaki what has happened I choose to write him a letter and leave it for him to find in the morning, praying that he will be waiting for me when I return in a few years.

Dear Tamaki, March 29, 2007

Please know that I am deeply in love with you. With ever fiber of my being. I love you. Please, always remember that.

I remember the first time we met. It was my first day at Ouran. You didn't flatter me or call my princess like you did to all the other girls. That alone made me positive that you had feelings for me. I remember sitting behind you in class with my head in my hand, pondering how I could get inside your head and hurt you. That day I followed a girl that had befriended me to the Host club. It wasn't long before I figured out that, the little club you ran with Kyoya was your prize possession. I made up my mind then that I would destroy that club after getting close to you.

I went to the club every day but requested to sit by myself, so I could watch you. You noticed that and soon enough my plan had worked. You finally talked to me. You asked my out to dinner calling me, "Juliet." instead of "Princess" or "Darling". you saying my name made my heart melt.

You took me to my preferred place to eat, a small fast food joint, even though you were completely prepared to take me someplace extravagant. We ate in your limo in the parking lot, where we share our first kiss. Never had my heart felt so, vibrant. I knew right at that moment I was in love with you. I needed to see you in pain.

I'm sorry. I don't know why, I just like seeing people in emotional pain. Maybe it was because I was put threw so much when I was little and my parents we're killed. Either way I liked seeing you I pain. It as after we had been going out for a while and I asked you if you really loved me. You said yes and I told you if you really loved me you would give up the host club. So you did. Never had I seen anyone so distraught, so filled with sorrow, so seemingly helpless. It made me giddy.

Next I took your daughter from you and revealed that she was a girl to the entire school. All I had to do was tell one person and they told another and they told one more and so on. It made me sickeningly happy. I'm sorry.

I hope that one day you will forgive me. Now on to why I am writing you this. Today the twins had been taunting me and I shot them. Sorry I'm so blunt. I simply killed them. It will forever be my one regret for causing you this pain. Such pain I have lived threw and wouldn't want anyone else to live threw.

I and fleeing Japan for a few years. I promise you, my love, I will be back. I don't know when though. Go to the street lamp out side of the fast food restaurant where our first date was. I'll be there some year soon on March 29th at one in the morning. Please wait for me, I will be back, just for you. My love. My lovely Tamaki. Please remember how dearly I love you.

~ Juliet

-Narrator-

It had been exactly for years sense the scared Juliet had wrote the letter and fled Japan for France. Police had never found her after she murdered Kaoru and Hikaru. She had changed in those years greatly. She now had long blond hair reaching past her lower back. She had a tattoo over her heart of her love's name. Tamaki. It was small and in elegant letters.

She wore a light pink dress that fell down to her knees with black tights under it. She had on a black jacket as well, offering her little warmth from the windy air. Her hair blew in the breeze around her. She stood under the light post she had promised to meet Tamaki under some years ago. Her black heels clicking on the pavement as she turned around in search of her love, startled her.

She laughed as she realized it was her shoes that made her jump. Her ears listened to a pair of foot steps growing closer to her. She turned quickly.

"Tamaki?" She exclaimed, her face brightening and ears practically perking up like a dogs.

"Dearest Juliet."

Her love! A smile enveloped her face as Tamaki's figure was illuminated by the street lamp. She took a step towards him, hesitantly testing to see if he was frightened of her. When he showed no fear she bounded towards him and leapt into his arms.

"I missed you so much Tama-" her voice was cut off and replaced with a gurgle. Tamaki set her down and she cradled her stomach. "Ta-Tamaki I don't understand." She gasped for breath.

"You killed my friends." He whispered. "You ruined the only thing that made me truly happy. I realized that when you left."

Juliet fell back on to the pavement, staring up at a emotionless face of her thought to be love.

"Tamaki please. Help me. I love yo-" As her breath exited her lips her torso fell back on to the side walk, joining her legs.

"Goodbye." Tamaki said in a hushed tone, turning on one foot, leaving Juliet forever. "I'm so sorry you we're like the other girls. Princess."

**So how was it? A little different I know. But I really like it. How about you?**


End file.
